Photo Opportunity
by Claire1976
Summary: Leia finds herself distracted as she reminisces over a candid holo of her hot scoundrel


A/N This one was written for a challenge at the HanLeiafanficwriters blog where our inspiration was a picture of a certain Mr Ford in a speedo. Pretending it was a picture of Han Solo, we had to write about the circumstances in which the picture was taken. Hope you like my take on it :)

Thanks as always to my awesome pal and beta, Amara Z.

**Photo Opportunity**

Leia threw the data pad onto the bed with a weary sigh. She hated writing speeches, and this one was being particularly annoying. It didn't help matters that she had barely even made a start on it, all thanks to Han. The previous night she had gone to bed early, leaving Han to watch a Smash-ball game, planning on getting the bulk of it written before she went to sleep. But once Han joined her in bed, he had other ideas on how she she should be spending her time, and she had to admit, his suggestions were a lot more fun than writing a boring, monotonous speech for the Republic's annual trade summit. And, as always, he was very persuasive.

Sitting in the centre of their large bed, Leia rubbed her eyes and felt a sudden wave of tiredness wash over her. Outside, the sun was setting fast, and she knew Han would be home within an hour or so. She still had so much left to write. She glanced around the room, as if looking for some kind of inspiration. Her eyes soon came to rest on the dresser on the far side of the room, and in particular on the array of holo images that adorned it. Pictures of her and Han on their wedding day, blissfully happy and smiling radiantly. Another that Chewie had taken of her sitting on Han's lap, her arms locked around his neck as she kissed his cheek. And one from the trip they took for their first anniversary, which always brought an unashamed smile to Leia's lips every time she looked at it. This one featured Han, wearing nothing but a skimpy tight bathing suit, sitting cross legged by the side of a pool. Leia adored this picture of him and had given it prominent position on the dresser, where she could get a good view of it from her side of the bed. Han had often complained that he didn't look his best on that picture, but naturally, Leia had to disagree.

"Look at me, I haven't even shaved for days."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I like my scoundrels scruffy."

She remembered fondly how she had asked him to pose by the pool, only to be met by a strong torrent of objections.

"Why do you want a picture of me dressed like this?"

"Because I think you look hot, flyboy."

"Hot, huh?"

"Definitely hot."

And hot was certainly the right word. His lean body, still slightly wet, glistened in the sunlight, and that bathing suit fit snuggly in all the right places.

"You take one of me, and I then I get to take one of you in that bikini."

"Ok, deal."

She wondered what had happened to the picture of her he had taken just after. Maybe he kept it somewhere out of sight, but she couldn't remember having seen it in a long time. Which was just as well as she never really liked it, although she felt certain Han would hold a very different view of it.

She laughed as she remembered Han trying to find a decent position for the picture.

"Do I have to pose? Can't I just sit?"

"Do what you like, as long as I get all your best parts in."

"Best parts?"

"Your chest, and those cute little skin rolls down by your belly button."

"Those _what_?"

"And the goodies down below."

She had asked him to smile, but she had pressed the button too soon, catching him slightly off guard and looking somewhat bemused. But it didn't matter, the picture had turned out just perfectly. She sat for a moment to ponder over how lucky she was to have this man all to herself. This perfect male specimen. She had definitely lucked out.

Her day dream was suddenly interrupted by the whoosh of the apartment doors.

"Leia...Leia, where are you?" Came the familiar voice from the living room.

Damn it. He was home slightly earlier than she expected. She still had so much to write, and just wasn't getting anywhere.

"I'm in the bedroom."

_Bedroom_.

After a few minutes the door opened and a ruggedly handsome face was peering in at her, illuminated by an irresistible lop-sided grin. He's all mine, she said to herself, before the realisation hit that she had indeed found inspiration in the holo of Han. The speech could wait just a little while longer, because now there were more urgent things to attend to.


End file.
